The embodiments herein relate generally to recycling systems, and more particularly, to a scalable and rechargeable recycler, three dimensional (“3D”) printer, injection molding (“IM”), and computer numerically controlled (“CNC”) system.
3D printing and IM are additive processes, while CNC machining is a subtractive process. All are useful in manufacturing, yet 3D printing, IM, and CNC machining typically consume one-time use material(s), which in the aggregate(s) can contribute to environmental pollution, and the over-consumption of new building materials or components thereof. As can be seen there is a need for a system that can provide either or both additive and subtractive processes, useful in manufacturing, while aiding in reducing both environmental pollution and the consumption of new building materials or components thereof, by recycling. Because different users have different consumption and manufacturing needs, there is need for a system that can be scaled or built bigger or smaller to satisfy these needs. There is also a need for rechargeable and mobile systems like this system described herein, which can be powered by renewable energy sources, and/or conventional non-renewable energy sources, for use in a wider range of environments.